


Let's Have One: GTA AU

by Umbiee



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Babysitting, GTA: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbiee/pseuds/Umbiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanoss and Delirious babysit for Wildcat and his wife as they go on a date in the Grand Theft Auto V world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have One: GTA AU

"You want us to do what?" Evan asked Tyler. "You really think Delirious could handle it?"  
"He's a fucking clown! Of course he can."  
"He's not that type of clown! He murders people!" Evan shouted.  
"Eh I don't care. I just need a babysitter for the night while Kaitlin and I go out for dinner. Just please do it. I'll pay you the rest of my heist money," Tyler begged.  
"Oh my God, ok we will."  
"Did you even ask him?"  
"No, but he'll be okay with it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, now are we going to your house or?"  
"Yes my house. It'll be late so the kids need to be in bed."  
"Ok," Evan said hanging up the phone. He sighed and Delirious came walking in. Delirious was wearing his infamous blue sweater and black jeans. Delirious was eating some rice and offered Evan some.  
"Want some?" Delirious asked with a full mouth.  
"No, tomorrow we have to babysit Emma and Emily for Tyler. I hope you're alright with that."  
"Why? I'm mean sure, but why?" Delirious asked.  
"Because he and Kaitlin are going on a date."  
"Ah, ok. That's cool. I'm surprised he didn't ask Mini."  
"Yeah I know. I think Mini's in Liberty City that's why."  
"Oh yeah. On 'business' as he would say. He's with Lui and Brock."  
"Yeah, now remember don't scare the girls. Tyler would kill us."  
Delirious nodded and continued to eat. The sun was going down and the sky was filled with color. The sky transited from yellows to oranges to purples to blacks. The view from their apartment was perfect. The buildings around soon filled with yellow and white squares as people started to turn on their lights. Evan stared out the window lost for words. He's been living in Los Santos for years and the sunset always blew him away (Delirious did a better job though). Evan is also rethinking about agreeing to babysit for Tyler. He and Delirious can't have kids, obviously, and babysitting will make the urge grow bigger. Ever since Tyler and Kaitlin had Emma and Emily, that's all Evan could think about was having his own. Then came along Delirious to ruin Evan's chance at having kids of his own. There could be a surrogate mother, but Evan wanted children that looked like them both combined. Evan sighed.  
"You okay?" Delirious asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. The view is fucking breath taking that's all."  
"Mm, someone's lying."  
"I'm not lying Delirious. I've been living in Los Santos for a few years now and the sunset is always the best. That's all," Evan snapped.  
"Don't need to get hostile with me Evan. I know when you're lying, that's all," Delirious exclaimed.  
"Whatever, go back to eating your rice," Evan got up from the couch and walked downstairs the only bedroom. He reached the room and sat down on one of chairs they had in the room. He took out his phone and looked up surrogate mothers. The prices were fucking expensive for one. $2,200 for the nine months and additional $900 for the labor costs. And they would also have to pay for the hospital bills, not the "mother." Evan sighed at what he was reading. Most "gay" couples have twins so each child will have one of the parents features. Delirious said he would rather adopt. But adopting is for pets, Evan thought. Maybe he'll adopt.

* * *

  
"Come on Delirious! We're gonna be late!" Evan yelled down the stairs.  
"Hold on one fucking minute!"  
Evan groaned. They had to get going or Tyler and Kaitlin will miss their reservation. Delirious came up without any clown makeup. Evan stood surprised and wide eyed. Delirious always wears his clown makeup.  
"What the fuck?" Evan asked.  
"So I don't care Emma and Emily."  
"Oh, ok let's go." They left for the garage and got into Evan's Kuruma. Evan drove to East Vinewood to Tyler's house. Evan was still in shock about Delirious' face. Delirious was a damn murderous clown and his makeup was a trademark.  
They arrived at Tyler's. Delirious knocked and the door opened to a surprised Kaitlin.  
"Oh my goodness Jonathan. Where's your face paint?" Kaitlin was the only one who was aloud to call Delirious Jonathan. For she is his sister.  
"I didn't want to scare my nieces. They're still young, right?" He asked walking in.  
"Yeah, about 18 months. Did you do this?" Kaitlin asked Evan.  
"Nope it was all his own."  
"Wow, it's been awhile," she stated watching Delirious pick up Emma. Kaitlin was pregnant again and this time a boy they plan on naming Emmett. The em's were strong.  
"Yeah it has. I forgot what he looked out with the paint. Ive only seen him a couple of times without it. Even dating him I'm limited."  
"Really? Wow. He was 17 when he first put the paint on. I thought he was kidding about it until we realized he started to wear it all the time. Only to hide the scars on his brow bone and his lip," Kaitlin commented.  
"I know. He looks so great without the paint. I wish he wouldn't wear it so much. He's your brother but the only time, besides this, he doesn't where it is when we have sex. That's the only time and the shower since it washes off."  
"Mm," she hummed. Evan's heart fluttered at the sight of Delirious holding Emma and Emily pulling at his pants for attention. Tyler bent down to pick up Emily. Emma had Tyler's hazy blue eyes and Kaitlin's face and golden locks. Emily was the perfect mixture was Tyler and Kaitlin. She had Kaitlin striking blue eyes and Tyler's lips. Emily's nose was small like Kaitlin's and her hair was  the same as her father's. That's what Evan wanted, his children to look like him and his partner, who could be Delirious.  
Kaitlin called for Tyler that it's time to leave or they'll miss their reservations. Tyler walked over and gave Emily to Evan and kissed her goodbye. They walked out and closed the door gently. Now it was Delirious and Evan holding Emma and Emily. Delirious was still distracted by Emma. Evan looked at Emily and her big eyes stared back at him. Evan smile at the thought of having his own baby and he wants this moment to never go away. Evan looked at Delirious and was mesmerized by the sight. Delirious was making faces and Emma was laughing. Evan walked over to them and Emily joined her sister's laughing. Evan started to laugh as well.  
As they laughed and carried on, Evan noticed it was 8:30 pm and it was almost time for bed. Emily started to yawn. Evan took her to the bathroom to get ready.  
He set her down on the floor and ran the water. He took off her pink dress and diaper. Evan noticed she had a birthmark on her stomach, above to the right of her belly button, just like Delirious. He set her in the tub and let her play with her toys. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of her. After a few minutes, Evan wet her brown hair to wash it. Evan grabbed the shampoo bottle and put some on his hands. The aroma was limes and coconuts. Evan gently washed Emily's hair. Making sure none gets in her eyes. Emily started to splash Evan. Evan pulled away laughing. His heart was fluttering from it. Emily's eyes light up and her smile was huge. Delirious walked in with Emma and undressed her also. He set her in the tub.  
"What's so funny?" Delirious asked Evan, wetting Emma's hair.  
"Oh nothing," Evan sighed. Delirious shook his head continued to wet Emma's hair.

* * *

  
Bath time ends and the girls are in their pajamas. Delirious tucked each girl in and read them a bedtime story. As the girls started to fall asleep, Delirious read slower and slower to help them. Their eyes flutter shut and Delirious closes the book softly. He stands up and kisses each head goodnight.  
Delirious walks out and closes the white door behind him. He smirks. He loves his nieces more than anything in the world. He walks to the living room and finds Evan nodding off on the grey couch. Delirious grabs the brown throw and sets it on top of Evan. He gets underneath and Evan snuggles up to him. Evan's jet black hair is begging to be touched and played with softly. Delirious knows how much Evan likes his hair to be played with. Delirious runs his long, skinny fingers through Evan's hair, letting his nails scratch lightly. Evan soon mumbles as he starts to sleep.  
"I think we should have a kid. You'd be a great dad. I don't care how we do it. Today, seeing you with your nieces made my heart melt into goo. I couldn't take it anymore. Kaitlin also enjoyed seeing you make Emma laugh so much. You'd be great," Evan mumbled before letting his head go limp as he slept. Delirious frowned. He didn't want kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do some research on GTA for this. I didn't look anything up about surrogate mothers.


End file.
